Talk:Philip J. Fry
When this Wiki is expanded to the point where we have multiple "Philip Fry" entries to worry about, are we going to keep all of them on this single page under different headings, or will we create a different page for all three of them? --Officer 1BDI 03:50, 4 Nov 2005 (UTC) Reorganization and Rewording This article is good information-wise, but I think that it needs rewording and reorganization.--Lifeisharsh20 19:34, 8 January 2008 (UTC) After some thought, I decided the best way to reword and reorganize this article was to rewrite the majority of it. I attempted to word some of the information better, but I make no promises. In my rewriting of the article, I removed some information. I hope the following will justify my actions: "Fry's brother missed him terribly, even naming his son after him. Seymour also missed Fry; he waited for him outside of Pannuci's Pizza until his death at fifteen in 2012." I believe these two sentences are more appropriate in articles about Yancy and Seymour respectively. "...and they were chased in to the underground ruins of Old New York by Leela, who, already disillusioned with her job, joined Bender and Fry in becoming a job deserter, leaving her job with Applied Cryogenics. The three went to visit Frys great great great.... Nephew Hubert Farnsworth, who gave them jobs at his company Planet Express, using the job chips of his former crew, which were kept in an envelope labelled "Contents of Space Wasp's Stomach"." I believe the majority of this is more appropriate in the "Space Pilot 3000" and Leela articles. Weird Facts section: "It turns out Fry is his own grandfather ("Roswell That Ends Well"), thanks to the accidental death of the man he thought was his grandfather (at Fry's hands), and Fry sleeping with his own grandmother. This accounts for Fry's unusual brain wave patterns, which render him immune to the evil influence of the brainspawn." I attempted to integrate this into the Life in the 31st Century section. I also believe that a Delta Brainwave article should be created where it could possibly be explained that Fry's lack of it causes him to be immune to the Brainspawn's influence although I am not opposed to it being reintegrated into this article. "Fry lives with the Bending unit Bender and works for his great, great, great... grandnephew at Planet Express, a delivery company. Through his time at Planet Express he falls in love with his friend and captain Turanga Leela. Though she rejects him at first, over time her resolve weakens. Fry also briefly embarked on a relationship with his co-worker Amy but ended it when he thought things were getting too serious." Career at Planet Express already in article and would be redundant. I plant to reintegrate his relationships with Leela and Amy into the Relationships section and believe this will be an appropriate place to put Bender's status as Fry's best friend and roommate as well.--Lifeisharsh20 06:24, 10 January 2008 (UTC)